What Colour?
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Takes place around episode 2 second season. Akane is home trying to decphire what WC? Means when her fiancee returns. After passionate love making, Akane notices WC? Engraved on her wall and calls for the rest where they are reunited with their lost friend. Rated T as the making love is not mentioned in detail only hinted.


WC?

Akane found herself staring at the two letters for a while on her computer with a cigarette burning next to her. She hoped that she could figure out was WC was the abbreviation for but doing her job for so long she knew that wasn't the way by hoping and praying. She sighed to herself and picked up the cigarette and took a drag from it. She heard her door buzz and she walked over and allowed the person in, knowing full well who it would be.

She opened the door and he trudged in taking his shoes off at the door and giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. He sat on her couch and waited for her to join him. He pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her once again, setting aside the bag of wine he brought with him.

"WC?" He asked looking at her monitor. Akane looked to the computer and watched as her loving fiancee began to figure out what it stood for. He was already briefed on what was going on. He scratched his head for a while then looked to it again.

"What colour?" Akane stood up and kissed him on the lips, her cigarette still in between her fingers. She rushed over to her screen and sat down at the computer and put together some evidence to back his statement.

"Well this person is..."

"Look, he's already captured one inspector. An inspectors job is to deal with crimes with people with high crime co-efficient. He puts people up to the task and is asking if they were clouded," he explained simply like it was the most simplest thing ever.

"Shinya Kogami you are a genius," She rushed over to him again and kissed his lips for a small reward. Shinya shrugged and made his way into the fridge to put away the wine and pulled out two glasses and picked up an older wine and made his way to the couch. He sat down and had Akane sit on his lap where she kissed his growing stumble and his down his neck. They were soft and light, just like her.

Shinya picked up the device that changed her clothes and put her into a sexy nighty that was purple and was quiet see though. He could see her devilish black underwear underneath and grinned, "Nice," he remarked to himself as he took in the beauty of his fiancee. Though they were marrying soon, they still lived apart. He worked in America to stay away from the Sibyl System and could only come over a few weeks. He was now an American Inspector, who didn't use Sibyl but real guns, with real gun powder. America was old fashioned like that. Now he could judge a person, so people like Makishima couldn't get away with what they did.

The two drank the wine as they spoke about his work in America. He was on this pretty serious case where the victims were turned into plastic to be sculptures. They both found it amusing (to some extent) that they already had to deal with such a case. They spoke about the wedding quiet a lot, deciding on the guests.

Akane wanted Ginoza to go. She wanted him their so badly just as much as she wanted to marry Shinya, but it was complicated. Akane also wanted Yayoi and Shion but it was still so complicated.

The two were fairly drunk when Shinya began stripping his beautiful fiancee and led her to the bed. He lay on top of her peppering her naked body with soft light kisses. Akane sat up to remove his shirt and touched his rock hard chest and smirked devilishly.

...

Akane lay naked with Shinya holding her, they were both panting heavily as they relaxed from the intense activity. During which, Akane had knocked her interior designer remote to reveal on the other the other wall engraved with a knife, WC?

Akane picked up her watch needing for this to be dealt with. She phoned Ginoza as she could trust him and sent him a file of a picture she quickly took. She turned to see Shinya standing up and putting on his boxers but lay back in bed to tired to really care. Akane tutted, most men were at peace after sex.

She quickly pulled on her purple see through night dress and put on her black see through night gown. She slipped on her yellow bunny slippers and heard a knock at the door. She went to the security screen, to see it was Ginoza with everyone else. She sighed and opened the door.

The male before her looked to her type of clothing and walked in with everyone following behind. Ginoza stopped when he saw Shinya sitting on the couch scratching his head, "Akane..." He almost stuttered. Akane walked over and watched as Shinya stood and the two males embraced. Inspector Shimotsuki brought out her dominator as Enforcer Ginoza was stepping out of line but she soon noticed that the almost naked male had an even worse crime coefficent. Akane rushed over to Shinya and blocked the view of the gun, so that it would read her instead.

"Mika Shimotsuki, this is my fiancee. Shinya Kogami," Ginoza laughed happily at the two and was hugged again by Shinya. They had been friends since school and he even followed him into the MWPSB.

"His crime coefficient is off the scale. He must have done something," Yayoi saw Shinya and grabbed the gun from Shimotsuki and rushed into Shinya's arms laughing hard. Shinya happily wrapped his arms around his old colleague. She looked down at a book with wedding pictures of various rooms. On one page was her name along with Shion and Nobuchika was scribbled with guests to invite - Akane. She flipped through it seeing their different handwriting and smiled softly.

"Enforcer Yayoi, you are out of line. You as well Inforcer Ginoza. And Inspector Tsunemori, we have an issue, please don't bring your personal life into this,"

"Did you figure out what WC? meant?" Ginoza asked Akane ignoring Mika and going back to the issue on hand

"What Colour?" Shinya interupted. He figured it out. So he was taking credit for it. He re-explained the explanation to why which obviously ruffled up Shimotsuki even more.

"You are not apart of this case. Do not give evidence," she hissed at him. "You are latent criminal,"

"So is half of this room. And I was an Inspector then was an Enforcer. I was on the case when your friend died. You know how she was made it plastic and was found on school grounds," Everyone gasped as to how rude he was. He couldn't help it. She pissed him off and he didn't like her. She was arrogant. She was to head strong on the rules of an Inspector and from what he heard from Akane, when she was drunk and telling him about her, she was always complaining about how she wasn't following the rules.

"Shinya, go to bed," Akane ordered and he nodded, standing up and made his way into the bedroom but stopped and turned to Ginoza.

"I can't believe your hue clouded and you were demoted. Was it Makishima?" The male nodded slowly and shyly almost. Shinya nodded and walked into the other room to lie in bed like his pretty little fiancee had asked.

Ginoza sat down next to the other enforcers and inspectors to think more clearly. The silent ones were very much shocked about who the guy was in the other room. Akane brought up a picture with the old gang. For the three of them it broke their hearts as they saw the old gang. The smiles they all had. It hurt knowing that two of them were dead and the other left. It wasn't the same. They'd do anything to go back to that time.

Eventually they ended their conversation about the suspect, Kamui. As most people went home, Yayoi and Nobuchika remained on the couch and watched as Shinya walked back in and took a seat next to them. Akane sat on her fiancees lap and scowled him for being so rude to Mika but he didn't really care.

The four spoke like old days minus the work. It was nice for them. For all of them. From the discussion alone and the laughter, they could feel that their crime coefficient had all dropped significantly but still not enough for those to become inspectors.

Nobuchika and Yayoi left happy hours later to head home, smiles plastered on their face from seeing their old and long time friend.

...

**So this is how the anime should have went. I really do believe that Akane loves Kogami. She lights a cigarette just to remember his smell. (It's in her wiki triva) **

**Anyway please review.**


End file.
